


ange aliéné

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-17
Updated: 2006-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A deranged child can destroy the people around it. Or it can save them. Or both.Ignores HBP.Characters, warnings or rating may change throughout the story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

AN: I'm new to this, so, don't be too mean. But if it sucks, just tell me.

As I said, I'm new to this. So, could anyone explain 'PWP' and 'Spoilers' to me? Also, what exactly is a beta, what does it? And what does general as a genre mean?

title means "deranged angel"

anyways, here we go:

~*~ ~*~

Everyone in wizzarding britain knew the Malfoys. And everyone knew they had a son...

~*~

Red light. Comforting red eyes.

of course it was red.

Her whole world was red.

All the time it was red.

Red was the only thing she knew.

Red was the only thing she would remember.

Soft red light that suddenly turned poisonous green.

She wouldn't remember falling, the sudden cold when she was lifted out of the waters, being wrapped into a blanket, apparating, the sterile smell that is typical for hospitals.

The only thing she would remember would be being enveloped by light again.

Bluish white light.

Bluish white light that would last for the many yearst to come.

She had always been different.

And she would always be different...


End file.
